one-shot collection
by sherry404
Summary: anyonexhyuk fanfic.. just my plotless fics [chap1,kyuhyuk].[chap2,haehyuk].[chap3,kihyuk].[chap4,haehyuk] .. summary: love is a wonderful thing, but it can make you crazy. Crazy enough to do something stupid .. original story, "stupid kibum", cuman haehyuk version, edit sebagian kecil, and tada.. special buat yg cuma baca haehyuk fic aja :D
1. kyuhyuk

**Title:** **Still**

**Type:** one-shot

**Pairing:** KyuHyuk (Kyuhyun/Eunhyuk)

**Genre:** Drama, Romance

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** boyxboy

**Summary:** Hyukjae merasa hubungannya dengan kyuhyun sudah sampai ke titik jenuh.

.

Kyuhyun dan eunhyuk sudah berpacaran entah dari kapan,, mereka sendiri tak yakin kapan tanggal jadian mereka. Di saat keduanya sudah menginjak kepala dua, kyuhyun masih setia dengan cintanya kepada eunhyuk. Lain halnya dengan eunhyuk, dia sedang mengalami titik jenuh dengan kyuhyun. Dia mulai merasa kyuhyun terlalu mengekangnya, melarangnya melakukan semua hal yang eunhyuk sukai, membatasi eunhyuk untuk bertemu atau keluar dengan teman-temannya. Menurut eunhyuk, kyuhyun sudah melewati batas.

Orang tua mereka berdua sudah saling mengenal, orang tua eunhyuk adalah kolega orang tua kyuhyun. Kedua orang tua mereka sangat menyayangkan saat eunhyuk menginginkan untuk mengakhiri hubungannya dengan kyuhyun.

Diluar pengetahuan eunhyuk, orang tuanya dan orang tua kyuhyun, plus kyuhyun, merencanakan pertunangan dia dengan kyuhyun. Awalnya eunhyuk hanya tahu pesta yang dia datangi adalah pesta yang biasa dilakukan oleh orang tuanya setiap tahunnya.

Eunhyuk terpaku di tempat dia berdiri ketika ayahnya mengumumkan tentang pertunangannya. Harusnya dia curiga, saat eunhyuk masuk ke ballroom, hampir setiap orang memberinya selamat, mengucapkan selamat atas pertunangannya dengan kyuhyun, eunhyuk merutuki kebodohannya, mengapa dia tak merasa aneh dengan hal itu, mengapa dia bisa menganggap jika mereka semua sedang bercanda dengannya.

Eunhyuk mulai kembali ke dunianya ketika seseorang mengalungkan lengannya di lengannya. Kyuhyun sedang tersenyum padanya, mengajaknya untuk naik ke podium, menghampiri ayahnya. Eunhyuk merasa kesal dan menginjak kaki kyuhyun melampiaskan kekesalannya.

Dia tak mungkin mengacau, ini menyangkut nama baik keluarganya. Tak mungkin dia keluar pergi dan membuat malu keluarganya. Banyak kolega-kolega keluarganya di tempat itu, apalagi bukan hanya keluarganya yang akan dipermalukan, tapi keluarga kyuhyun juga. Eunhyuk pun berjalan untuk naik ke podium, dengan kyuhyun berjalan di belakangnya. Kyuhyun mengalungkan lengannya lagi saat posisi mereka bersebelahan.

.

Malam yang paling buruk yang pernah dia alami. Dia langsung melepas cincin pertunangannya saat sampai di kamarnya. Menyimpannya di meja samping tempat tidurnya.

Eunhyuk merasa yakin jika jelas-jelas eunhyuk dan kyuhyun sudah putus dan dia sudah memberi tahu kedua orangtuanya dan orang tua kyuhyun. Tapi mengapa pertunangan ini tetap ada. Namun eunhyuk masih merasa tenang, karena mereka belum membicarakan tentang pernikahan mereka.

Eunhyuk sepertinya harus membuang harapannya. Pasalnya satu minggu setelah kata putus terucap dari bibirnya, eunhyuk langsung menaruh perhatian kepada salah satu mahasiswa jurusan finansial di kampusnya, dari informasi yang dia dapat, namanya adalah siwon. Harapannya punah sebelum berkembang.

.

Eunhyuk langung menjawab iya saat ayahnya mengajaknya untuk family trip. Mungkin dia harus refreshing sejenak, berhenti memikirkan pertunangannya. Saatnya untuk bersenang-senang. Ayahnya mengajaknya untuk pergi ke pantai yang tak jauh dari rumah mereka. Untuk keluarga sekelas mereka, bisa saja mereka berlibur keluar negeri, tapi mengingat ayahnya adalah super sibuk, dan susah untuk mengambil cuti panjang. Akhirnya mereka mengambil hari weekend.

Kebahagian eunhyuk kembali pudar saat melihat kyuhyun sedang memasukkan koper ke mobil mini van yang akan dipakai eunhyuk dan keluarganya untuk berlibur.

Dia langsung mencari ayahnya dan mengadu. "appa, jangan bilang kalau appa mengajak kyuhyun untuk ikut. Appa bilang ini family trip"

"kyuhyun sebentar lagi akan menjadi anggota keluarga kita" ayahnya langsung mengajaknya ke luar untuk segera pergi karena dia mendengar istrinya berteriak memanggilnya untuk segera pergi.

"tapi appa" eunhyuk mulai mengeluarkan manjanya,

"kamu sudah lama tak menghubunginya, kalian pasti saling rindu" potong ayahnya, "kamu akan berterima kasih pada appa"

Darimana ayahnya tahu jika eunhyuk tak pernah menghubungi kyuhyun sekalipun semenjak mereka putus, bahkan setelah mereka bertunangan, eunhyuk tak ingin bertemu dengan kyuhyun. Apa ini rencana orang tuanya lagi.

Eunhyuk tak habis pikir, apa yang mereka lihat dari kyuhyun. Atau kyuhyun sudah mencuci otak orang tuanya? Dia pernah bertanya ke ibunya merngapa dia ingin sekali punya menantu kyuhyun.

"dia pria yang pantas untuk menjadi pendampingmu dan meneruskan perusahaan keluarga kita. Eomma percaya dengan kemampuan yang dimiliki kyuhyun, dan yang paling penting, kyuhyun mencintaimu"

Semenjak eunhyuk masih di sekolah menengah pertama dan kyuhyun di sekolah menengah atas, ya, eunhyuk dan kyuhyun berbeda 3 tahun, mereka sudah berhubungan, dan sampai sekarang, jika dihitung, mungkin hubungan mereka sudah 10 tahun, kyuhyun masih setia dengannya, eunhyuk tak pernah mendengar kyuhyun dengan yang lain. Mereka adalah cinta pertama satu sama lain.

.

Selama perjalanan eunhyuk berpura-pura untuk tidur, menghindari kontak apapun dengan kyuhyun. Ayah dan ibunya duduk di barisan tengah, bermesraan seolah ini adalah perjalanan bulan madu kesekian mereka, sementara kyuhyun dan dia di barisan paling belakang.

Tidur eunhyuk terganggu ketika dia mendengar seseorang memanggilnya.

"hyuk"

Eunhyuk hanya membiarkan suara itu dan mencari posisi nyamannya lagi. Tunggu, sejak kapan tidur di mobil senyaman ini. Eunhyuk langsung mebuka matanya saat merasakan kehangatan yang terasa familiar. Kenyamanan yang dia selalu dapatkan saat tertidur di pundak kyuhyun.

Benar saja dugaannya.

Eunhyuk sedikit menjauhkan dirinya dengan kyuhyun, mengucek-ngucek matanya. Dia melihat keluar jendela, mungkin mereka sudah sampai. Ini bukan di pantai.

"ini rest area, eomma ingin membeli sesuatu di mini market" kyuhyun menjawab pertanyaan di otak eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk mengacuhkan kyuhyun dan keluar mobil.

"eomma menyuruh kita untuk menunggu mereka di restoran itu" kyuhyun menggenggam tangan eunhyuk seraya menariknya. Eunhyuk ingin melepaskan tangannya tapi genggaman kyuhyun sangat kuat. Akhirnya dia pasrah untuk ikut saja.

.

Kyuhyun memesankan makanan kesukaan eunhyuk, namun eunhyuk langsung menggantinya.

"aku tak ingin makan japchae" ucap eunhyuk ketus, dia ingin membuat kyuhyun merasa tak nyaman dengannya.

Keduanya diam membuat suasana menjadi kaku. eunhyuk kesal mengapa orang tuanya lama sekali.

"toilet" ucap eunhyuk singkat. Kyuhyun menggumam.

.

Eunhyuk keluar dari toilet dan melihat jika orang tuanya sudah datang. Tapi dia tak melihat kyuhyun. Tanpa dia sadari matanya mencari sosok kyuhyun, sampai dia duduk di mejanya pun dia masih mencari kyuhyun.

Akhirnya dia melihat sosok yang dia cari di meja sudut restoran, berdua bersama seorang perempuan. Jika ini cerita anime, muka eunhyuk merah dan keluar asap dari lubang hidung dan telinganya. Dia berusaha mati-matian untuk tak memperdulikannya.

Muka eunhyuk semakin merah saat melihat kyuhyun tersenyum manis ke perempuan itu. Kyuhyun jarang tersenyum bahkan dia tak pernah tersenyum dengan siapapun jika dia sedang bersama eunhyuk. Kyuhyun tahu, eunhyuk akan protes jika dia sedang tebar pesona.

Eunhyuk memukul mejanya, tak keras, tapi cukup untuk menarik perhatian orang tuanya yang dari tadi sibuk mengobrol. Ayahnya mengikuti arah mata eunhyuk, tersenyum setelah memahami apa masalah eunhyuk.

.

Satu jam kemudian, mereka sampai di pantai, membooking salah satu resort di sana. Eunhyuk langsung berlari ke pantai dan bermain dengan ombak. Merasa lelah, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk duduk di pinggir pantai. Menikmati debur ombak yang di sambut dengan kicauan burung, semilir angin yang membuat lelahnya hilang seketika.

"jangan ganggu, aku sedang menikmati suasana pantai" ucap eunhyuk saat merasakan kehadiran seseorang.

"berhenti menjadi anak kecil" kyuhyun duduk di samping hyuk.

"jika aku seperti anak kecil, mengapa kau mau bertunangan denganku?"

"kau sudah tahu jawabannya" jawab kyuhyun tenang.

"aku sudah tak mencintaimu kyu" eunhyuk tahu jawaban kyuhyun apa, karena kyuhyun mencintainya, menerima eunhyuk apa adanya, tapi itu percuma, eunhyuk tak mencintainya lagi.

"kau mencintaiku" kyuhyun menegaskan.

"atas dasar apa kau menyimpulkan jika aku masih mencintaimu?"

"kau marah saat aku tersenyum terhadap wanita lain"

Eunhyuk langsung menatap kyuhyun, marah, dia langsung mengingat kejadian tadi.

"aku tahu kau masih mencintaiku hyuk" kyuhyun mengecup bibir eunhyuk.

"tidak, aku tidak mencintaimu" eunhyuk memalingkan mukanya, walau kyuhyun sering menciumnya, tapi muka eunhyuk selalu memerah.

"jika kau tak mencintaiku, kenapa mukamu memerah? Kau masih mencintaiku hyuk" kyuhyun memberikan fakta lain jika eunhyuk masih mencintainya.

"dan kamu masih memakai cincin pertunangan kita"

Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan eunhyuk. Cincin perak sederhana melingkar di jari eunhyuk. Bukan cincin pertunangan yang dipasangkan kyuhyun saat pertunangan mereka, tapi cincin yang dibelikan kyuhyun saat eunhyuk berualng tahun ke17. Kyuhyun mengucapkan keinginannya untuk menghabiskan hidupnya bersama eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk menjadi teringat kebersamaan mereka dan pengorbanan yang dilakukan kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun harus melepaskan beasiswa ke amerikanya karena saat itu eunhyuk kecelakaan dan harus di rawat di rumah sakit selama sebualam karena tulang kakinya patah. Eunhyuk tahu benar, jika kyuhyun belajar mati-matian untuk mendapatkan beasiswa itu. Kyuhyun ada di saat eunhyuk susah.

Benar kata ibunya, kyuhyun adalah pria yang terbaik yang diciptakan untuk mendampinginya seumur hidupnya.

"saat kita menikah nanti, saat kau melakukan perjalanan bisnis, aku harus ikut, dan jangan larang aku untun berhenti dari kegiatan danceku" eunhyuk menggeser duduknya, mendekati kyuhyun lebih dekat.

"your wish, my command, baby" kyuhyun mencium rambut eunhyuk dan memeluk pinggang eunhyuk.

.

Cinta itu masih ada.

.


	2. haehyuk

**Tittle: Time and Love**

**Type: **one-shot

**Pairing: **haehyuk [donghaexeunhyuk]

**Genre: **drama

**Rating:** T

**.**

**.**

Status mereka adalah sepasang kekasih, umur hubungan mereka hampir menginjak 3 tahun. Sayangnya, dari 3 tahun mereka berpacaran, mereka hanya bertatap muka 3 kali.

Donghae seorang pengusaha muda yang bekerja di amerika dan hyukjae sendiri bekerja di perusahaan telekomunikasi di seoul.

Bagaimana mereka bisa bertemu, jawabnya ada di heechul. Dia adalah teman satu kantor eunhyuk dan teman main donghae. Cerita selanjutnya, heechul menjodohkan donghae dan eunhyuk.

"aku tahu kalian akan menjadi pasangan yang paling sempurna" heechul berkata lantang dan pasti. Layar pun bersambut, donghae yang pertama kali mengatakan kata cinta dan dengan tersipu malu, eunhyuk mengangguk. Sekarang donghae mulai mempertanyakan mengapa saat itu dia menyatakan cintanya pada eunhyuk, pada saat itu apa dia benar-benar menyukai eunhyuk?

Di umur satu bulan hubungan mereka, donghae ditugaskan untuk pergi ke amerika. Bagaimana hubungan mereka berjalan, mereka pun tak mengerti. Perbedaan waktu menjadi masalah paling utama bagi mereka. Di tahun pertama, rasa saling mengerti itu masih ada dan tahun kedua frekuensi mulai menurun. Donghae mulai tak yakin dengan perasaan yang dia miliki terhadap eunhyuk.

.

Memilih cafe di tempat pertama kali mereka bertemu, donghae menunggu kedatangan eunhyuk dengan secangkir black coffe. Donghae mengambil cuti tahunannya dan memutuskan untuk pulang ke korea. Tahun ini dia menginjak umur 30 tahun, dia tak muda lagi, dia harus benar-benar memikirkan masa depannya. Salah satunya, dengan siapa dia akan menghabiskan masa depannya nanti, orang yang bisa berbagi pahit hidup, menarik dia kembali saat dia tersesat dan merangkul dia saat dia terjatuh.

Dia tak yakin jika jawabnya adalah eunhyuk.

.

"hi"

Donghae terlarut dalam lamunannya, tak menyadari kehadiran orang yang dia tunggu dari tadi kini sudah berdiri di sampingnya.

"hey"

Donghae berdiri dan memeluk eunhyuk. Sudah berapa kali dia memeluk eunhyuk? Dia tak ingat jika memeluk eunhyuk bisa senyaman ini.

"sudah lama?" eunhyuk duduk di samping donghae dan memanggil pelayan, memesan minumannya.

"10 menit" jawab donghae singkat. Dia menyimpan tangannya di pinggang eunhyuk.

"maaf, kau jadi menunggu"

Eunhyuk seperti orang yang canggung. Donghae menjadi berpikir, apa eunhyuk memang sudah tak mencintainya lagi. Donghae merasa dia tak tahu apa-apa tentang hyukjae.

Mereka mengobrol tentang pekerjaan mereka masing-masing, saling bertukar cerita tentang kehidupan mereka, donghae menemukan kenyamanan lain dari eunhyuk. Dia teman yang nyaman untuk berbagi.

Jika mereka ada waktu luang, mereka sering menghabiskan berjam-jam di depan laptop mereka, webcam, socmad, memanfaatkan kecanggihan internet yang membuat jarak seolah tak ada diantara mereka. Mereka cukup puas bertemu dengan cara seperti itu.

Tapi kepuasan itu kini serasa berbeda. Eunhyuk terasa berbeda di 'dunia nyata'. Saat di dunia maya, donghae memang selalu mengagumi gelak tawa eunhyuk yang selalu membuat ingin ikut tersenyum. Kini, mendengar gelak tawa eunhyuk secara 'live' serasa terdengar lebih merdu dari suara apapun.

"kau terlihat berbeda hyukki" tanpa eunhyuk sadari, tangan donghae tak pernah lepas dari pinggangnya.

"ah, kemarin aku baru memotong rambutku, bagaimana menurutmu?" eunhyuk memegang rambutnya dan memainkannya.

"kau terlihat lebih, mempesona, tapi aku yakin bukan karena rambutmu?"

"hm?" eunhyuk bingung.

"entahlah, mungkin aku semakin jatuh cinta padamu jadi aku terhipnotis olehmu" donghae mengangkat kedua bahunya. Eunhyuk menyikut dada donghae "aku tak tahu kalau kau jadi gombal seperti ini"

Sore itu mereka habiskan dengan saling bercanda dan berbicara berbagai macam hal. Mulai dari keluarga mereka sampai ke gosip nichkhun berpacaran dengan tiffany.

.

Malam harinya, setelah makan malam di restoran favorite eunhyuk, eunhyuk mengajak donghae ke apartemen heechul.

"hei, donghae, kau tak banyak berubah" kalimat pertama yang heechul lontarkan ketika bertemu dengan donghae.

Donghae memang masih dengan penampilan casualnya, jeans dan t-shirt. Dia tak perduli dengan penampilan, asal dia nyaman, itu yang akan dia pakai.

Donghae dan heechul sedang duduk santai sambil menonton film koleksi heechul. Sementara eunhyuk sedang membuat popcorn untuk cemilan mereka.

"bagaimana hubungan kalian?" tanya heechul tiba-tiba. Donghae menarik nafasnya dan membuangnya cepat, "aku tak yakin" sekilas donghae melihat ke arah dapur, tak ingin eunhyuk mendengar perkataannya. Sama halnya dengan heechul, eunhyuk tak boleh mendengar hal ini.

Jawaban donghae membuat kening heechul berkerut. Bukan jawaban seperti ini yang dia inginkan. Namun heechul masih memberi donghae untuk memberikan alasannya.

"aku tak tahu apa aku masih mencintainya hyung. Aku malah sempat berpikir apa selama ini aku memang mencintainya. Frekuensi bertemu kita hanya beberapa kali, karena perbedaan waktu, komunikasi kita pun jarang, kita hanya bisa bertukar pesan."

"bodoh, kuantitas itu tak penting, yang penting itu kualitas. Kau beruntung bisa memilikinya"

"maksud hyung?"

"kau tak tahu, dia bisa saja memilih untuk tak setia. Kau tahu kibum, dia anak presdir, dia menyukai hyuk, dia mempromosikan hyuk menjadi manager asal hyuk mau menjadi pacarnya, sekarang ini sudah menjadi rahasia umum, tapi hyuk menolaknya. Jika presiden tak ikut campur, kibum kini sudah memecat hyuk"

"hyuk tak pernah menceritakannya padaku" nada kecewa jelas d suara donghae.

"prinsip hyuk" heechul mengingatan

"masalahmu masalahku dan masalahku cukup aku yang tahu" gumam donghae, dia ingat saat eunhyuk mempunyai masalah, dia akan berkata persis seperti itu.

Donghae semakin menyadari, betapa tak pekanya perasaan dia selama ini. Dia hanya berpikir dengan logika. Cinta tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan logika, cinta itu tentang perasaan, hanya hati yang bisa mengukurnya.

Benar kata heechul, ini tentang bagaimana mereka menghabiskan waktu kebersamaan mereka, bukan tentang seberapa banyak mereka bersama.

Hati donghae terasa panas saat heechul bercerita tentang siapa saja yang ingin menyingkirkan donghae dari hati eunhyuk dan donghae semakin bangga dengan kesetiaan yang dimiliki eunhyuk, dia menjadi malu sendiri karena dia sendiri tak bisa setia dengan perasaan yang dia miliki terhadap eunhyuk. Tak seharusnya dia meragukan perasaannya.

.

Seminggu donghae di korea dia habiskan bersama eunhyuk. Eunhyuk pun mengambil cutinya. Mereka berdua berlibur ke pulau jeju, menikmati kebersamaan mereka. Setiap detiknya, menitnya, waktu mereka bersama kini terasa sangat berharga.

"aku akan merindukanmu" ucap eunhyuk malu, matanya tak berani melihat donghae.

"aku pasti merindukanmu" donghae mencium kening eunhyuk.

"hubungi aku jika kau sudah sampai. I love you" eunhyuk memeluk donghae untuk terakhir kalinya.

"i love you too" donghae tak akan melepaskan pelukannya, jika saja pesawat yang akan membawanya ke amerika tak menungunya. "13 juni, aku punya surprise untukmu"

"ok, aku akan persiapkan diriku untuk terkejut" canda eunhyuk, membuat donghae tertawa.

"kau pasti akan terkejut" donghae melambaikan tangannya, dia harus benar-benar pergi. Namun baru beberapa langkah, donghae kembali menghampiri eunhyuk dan mencium eunhyuk sekali lagi. "i love you"

"i love you too"

"see you"

"see you"

"i love you"

"oh donghae, kau akan ketinggalan pesawat jika kau tak segera pergi" eunhyuk mendorong donghae untuk segera pergi.

"kau mengusirku?" donghae memasang muka sedihnya, eunhyuk tahu dia sedang bercanda.

"semalam aku sudah menghabiskan air mataku dan sekarang aku sudah siap dengan kepergianmu, jangan buat aku menangis di tempat umum, hae"

Donghae tersenyum mengerti, terakhir kalinya dia kembali mencium kening eunhyuk. "ok, aku pergi. I will miss you. Bye. See you"

Eunhyuk melihat punggung donghae semakin jauh, perasaan tak ingin kehilangan pun datang, dada eunhyuk mulai sesak, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"aku akan sangat merindukanmu, hae"

.

13 juni.

Hubungan eunhyuk dan donghae akhirnya masuk ke tahun ketiga. Donghae di amerika dan eunhyuk di seoul.

Apa yang donghae rencanakan, surprise apa yang akan donghae berikan untuknya? Hal yang romantis? Coret itu, yang eunhyuk tahu, donghae jauh dari kata romantis.

Lalu apa yang akan donghae lakukan dari amerika sana untuk mengejutkannya.?

Eunhyuk tak bisa berkonsentrsi dalam pekerjaannya. Hari ini adalah hari yang donghae janjikan. Eunhyuk semakin larut dalam penasarannya, nyaris tak mendengar suara ribut dari teman sekantornya.

"hyuk, ada manager baru" sungmin akhirnya membawa eunhyuk kembali ke dunia nyata.

"hm?"

Sebenarnya eunhyuk tak perduli, tapi..

Mata eunhyuk hampir keluar saat melihat sosok yang menurut kabar adalah manager baru mereka. Inikah surprise yang donghae bicarakan?

Tak mungkin.

"perkenalkan, saya donghae, manager baru kalian, mohon bantuannya"

.

The end..

.

.

"mengapa kau tak bilang?"

"jika bilang bukan kejutan namanya"

"dan bagaimana kau bisa masuk?"

"kau pikir siapa lagi yang bisa membantuku berbuat seperti ini?"

"heechul~"

.

.

.

.

.

The end..

* * *

hi..

butuh bgt bantuan kalian,, ada yg bisa rekomendasiin fanfic haehyuk/kyuhyuk yg bagus, yg lain dari yang lainnya, ato author fav kalian..

pls, butuh buat referensi.. mksh ^^

.

.

review from my 1st reader:

"Well okay. Better than the last two u fave me :)  
Paling di penyisipan bhs. Ingrrisnya agak bikin canggung hehe  
Sama at some part ak kaya lg baca proposal skripsi xD pake kualitatif kuantitatif"

makasih atas saran membangunnya.. udah saya revisi bu dosen,, bisa lanjut sidang? lol


	3. kihyuk

**Tittle: Stupid Kibum**

**Type: **one-shot

**Pairing: **kihyuk [kibumxeunhyuk]

**Genre: **drama

**Rating:** T

,

Kibum, seorang siswa di shinhwa high school yang nyaris tak pernah menyentuh buku pelajaran selama di bersekolah di sana. Eunhyuk, kebalikan darinya, buku seperti menempel padanya, eunhyuk tak pernah lepas dari buku.

Kibum dan eunhyuk sahabat sejak kecil. Mereka teman bermain bersama. Saat eunhyuk sedang autis dengan bukunya, kibum tak akan mengganggunya, dia akan diam atau tidur di pundak eunhyuk sampai eunhyuk selesai membaca bukunya.

Jika eunhyuk ranking pertama maka kibum adalah ranking terakhir. Eunhyuk tahu, kibum bukan bodoh, hanya saja dia malas untuk belajar.

Eunhyuk tak pandai hanya saja dia rajin dan mau belajar. Jika masalah otak, IQ kibum jauh di atas eunhyuk. Mengapa kibum menjadi malas, eunhyuk tak yahu jawabnya. Eunhyuk pernah bertanya pada kibum, dengan santai kibum menjawab

"otakku sudah penuh karena terlalu sering memikirkanmu, hyuk, aku tak bisa berkonterasi lagi"

Waktu terasa berhenti, lidah eunhyuk terasa kelu, dia ingin berkata namun merasa bingung sendiri, dia harus berkata apa.

Kibum sedang bercanda atau apa? Jika bercanda, ini tak lucu.

.

Ujian akhir sebentar lagi tiba. Orang tua kibum mengingatkannya untuk merubah sikapnya jika ia tak ingin melanjutkan satu tahun lagi kelas tiganya. Bukan kibum namanya jika dia mendengarkan apa kata orang tuanya. Bukan orang tuanya saja yang merasa frustasi dengan sikap kibum, wali kelas kibum juga angkat tangan. Sekolah sudah banyak memberinya toleransi, mengingat orang tua kibum adalah salah satu petinggi. Kibum memang tak pernah membolos, hanya saja, bagi kibum suara para guru adalah nyanyian nina bobo yang akan mengantarkannya untuk pergi ke dunia mimpi. Dia juga tak pernah mengumpulkan tugas, well, jika memang ada tugas atas nama kibum, rahasiakan saja itu pada guru jika itu adalah hasil karya eunhyuk.

Hanya satu harapan yang tersisa. Eunhyuk.

Orang tua dan wali kelas kibum tahu jika kibum hanya mendengarkan apa kata eunhyuk. Mereka menaruh harapan pada eunhyuk untuk bisa merubah kibum.

Eunhyuk bukan tak ingin membantu, eunhyuk entah dari kapan ingin merubah sikap kibum. Dia tak habis pikir mengapa kibum bisa berubah seperti sekarang dan sejak kapan kibum berubah, eunhyuk pun tak ingat. Eunhyuk sepertinya harus meragukan statusnya sebagai sahabat satu-satunya kibum. Eunhyuk tak sepenuhnya mengetahui kibum itu seperti apa.

.

"kibumi, aku masih sahabatmu kan?" eunhyuk duduk di samping kibum dan memulai memakan rotinya.

"mengapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" kibum menaruh perhatiannya penuh pada eunhyuk. Dia membuka mulutnya saat eunhyuk menyodorkan rotinya ke mulut kibum.

"kau tak pernah mau cerita mengapa kau tak pernah mau belajar lagi"

"kau sudah tahu jawabnya hyuk" jawab kibum malas, dia kembali mengambil komiknya, mencari halaman yang terakhir kali dia baca sebelum eunhyuk menginterupsinya.

Eunhyuk menghela nafasnya. Mau sampai kapan kibum bercanda.

"dua minggu lagi ujian akhir kita dimulai" eunhyuk menaruh buku di meja dan meletakkanny diantara mereka berdua, agar kibum bisa membacanya juga. Kibum melirik ke arah buku dan kemudian berpaling lagi. Sejarah.

"membaca sejarah membuatku mengantuk hyuk"

"tapi kau seharian membaca komik, kau tak mengantuk" eunhyuk mulai kesal.

"kau lihat, tak ada tulisan berderet di sini" kibum membuka komiknya selebar mungkin dan meletakkannya di depan muka eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk ingin membalas argumen dengan kibum namun seorang siswa menghampirinya "hyuk, mau kapan kita membereskan laporan biologi kita?"

"hi nichkhun" eunhyuk menghadap ke arah nichkhun dan membelakangi kibum. "pulang sekolah, rumahku, bagaimana?"

Di saat eunhyuk dan nichkhun mengobrol, sebelum kibumpergi, dia menggebrak mejanya dan menggeser kursinya kasar. Meninggalkan eunhyuk yang speechless dengan tingkah kibum yang semakin aneh baginya.

Esok harinya, kibum tak banyak bicara, dia hanya menjawab seperlunya. Eunhyuk semakin heran dengan kibum. Apa perbuatannya yang tak dia sadari yang sudah membuat kibum marah padanya.

.

Kibum terus melihat ke arah pintu masuk kelasnya, sesekali melihat jam tangannya, 5 menit lagi kelas akan dimulai tapi eunhyk belum datang. Perasan cemas mulai datang. Eunhyuk sakit? Atau terjadi sesuatu dengannya? Mengapa tadi dia tak menjemputnya. Kemarin eunhyuk memang terlihat sedikit lemas. mungkin eunhyuk sakit, dia harus menjenguknya.

Sebelum kibum berdiri, eunhyuk berdiri di depan pintu masuk dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Bel sekolah masuk dimulai berdering. Eunhyuk mengeluarkan nafas leganya.

Eunhyuk tersenyum saat sadar kibum sedang melihat kearahnya. Duduk di samping kibum dan mengucapkan selamat pagi nya pada kibum. Dia masih mengatur nafasnya, mungkin dia berlari, berlomba dengan waktu masuk tiba.

Saat guru menerangkan, kibum tak tertidur. Dia tak memperhatikan guru, tepatnya dia mencuri pandang ke orang yang berada di sampingnya. Eunhyuk sesekali menutup mulutnya saat dia menguap, berjuang untuk tak menutup matanya. Suara Mr. Park yang lembut membuat perjuangan eunhyuk semakin berat. Pemandangan yang tak pernah kibum lihat. Pemandangan yang sama yang kibum lihat kemarin pagi.

Bel pergantian pelajaran pun berbunyi. Mr. Park pun memberi tugasnya dan meminta para siswa untuk mengumpulkannya minggu depan sebelum ujian dimulai. Miss kim masuk emberitahukan jika Mr. Song yang seharusnya saat itu mengajar tak bisa masuk, memberikan mereka tugas untuk dikerjakan dan dikumpulkan saat jam pelajaran selesai.

Setelah miss kim keluar, eunhyuk mengeluarkan sketchbooknya. Kibum tahu eunhyuk memang punya bakat dalam melukis. Saat ulang tahunnya yang ke-13, eunhyuk memberinya kado gambar-gambar mengenai kisah persahabatan mereka. Kibum membingkainya dan menaruhnya di kamarnya. Mengklaim jika itu adalah kado terindah yang pernah dia miliki. Walau pada saat itu orang tuanya memberinya game limited edition favoritenya.

"ini" eunhyuk menaruh sketchbooknya di depan meja kibum. Tak ragu, kibum segera membukanya dan mengerutkan dahinya. Muka kibum semakin mengerut setiap membuka tiap halaman. Ada sekitar 30 halaman lebih.

"dua hari ini kau tak tidur hanya untuk menggambar ini?" kibum berdoa jika spekulasinya salah.

"aku hanya ingin membantumu untu belajar, jika kau tak bisa membaca tulisan sejarah, ku buatkan kau gambarnya. Aku tahu itu tak akan semenarik komik, tapi aku menggambar poin-poin penting yang perlu kau ingat untuk ujian nanti" eunhyuk tersenyum, memperlihatkan gummy smilenya.

Kibum tak percaya dengan perbuatan eunhyuk. Kibum membenci dirinya sendiri, dia yang membuat eunhyuk tak tidur. Dan ekspresi eunhyuk yang senang membuat kibum semakin merasa bersalah, eunhyuk ikhlas melakukan semua itu hanya untuk dirinya.

Senyum eunhyuk hilang saat melihat kibum keluar dari kelas. Eunhyuk tak mengejarnya, ada pekerjaan yang lebih penting yang harus dia kerjakan. Dia mengerjakan tugas Mr. Song, membuat dua, satu untuknya dan satu lagi untuk kibum, dan tolong rahasiakan hal ini lagi.

Setelah selesai, dia memanfaatkan waktu untuk tidur. Dia melewatkan jam makan siangnya.

.

Eunhyuk bodoh. Mengapa dia tak pernah sadar. Kibum menyukainya. Salah. Kibum mencintainya.

Kibum menatap langit dari atas atap sekolahnya.

Dia malas belajar. Karena sejak masuk ke shinhwa, eunhyuk sepertinya mulai tak memperhatikannya lagi. Banyak yang mendekati eunhyuk, ingin belajar bersamanya atau sekedar mmengobrol dengannya, dan kibum tahu itu hanya metode untuk bisa mendekati eunhyuk dan menjadi pacar eunhyuk. Kibum tak ingin belajar dan sengaja membuat dirinya menjadi ranking terakhir agar eunhyuk bisa menaruh perhatiannya lagi dengannya.

.

Kibum masuk ke kelasnya dan tak mendapati eunhyuk tak di bangkunya. Dia bertanya pada woobin, yang bangkunya persis di belakang eunhyuk, kemana eunhyuk pergi.

"dia ke ruang kesehatan, sepertinya dia demam. Tadi donghae " woobin tak menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena kibum sudah pergi keluar kelas.

Kibum berlari. Donghae adalah satu kandidat yang mendekati eunhyuk. Mereka cukup dekat karena mereka partner di pelajaran kimia.

Saat tiba di ruang kesehatan, dia segera membuka pintunya. Dia hanya melihat eunhyuk yang sedang tertidur pulas di ranjang.

Kibum menarik salah satu kursi dan menaruhnya di samping eunhyuk. Dia meraba kening eunhyuk. Dia memang demam.

"ini semua salahmu. Kau yang membuatku seperti ini. Mengapa kau tak memperhatikanku lagi. Kyuhyun, donghae, nichkhun, siwon, chansung, mengapa kau lebih memperhatikan mereka daripada diriku. Aku temanmu sejak kecil. Aku sahabatmu. Aku..."

Suasana hening. Kibum tak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya, dia tak yakin apa dia harus mengucapkan kalimat itu. Kibum menarik nafasnya. Memerhatikan wajah eunhyuk yang damai. Wajah yang selalu hadir di mimpinya dan yang selalu dia pikirkan.

"aku mencintaimu, hyuk"

Hening.

Kibum melihat eunhyuk mengubah posisi tidurnya dan menghadap kibum.

"aku juga mencintaimu"

Kibum ingin memastikan jika yang dia dengar adalah suara eunhyuk. Mata kibum melihat jelas bibir eunhyuk bergerak dan mengucapkan kalimat yang sama seperti yang dia dengar.

Kini eunhyuk tersenyum dengan mata masih menutup, kibum tertawa sinis.

"bodoh" Kibum menyentil hidung eunhyuk.

Kibum merujukkan 'bodoh' untuk dirinya sendiri. Mengapa dia bisa bodoh seperti ini.

Dia teringat dengan gambar yang eunhyuk berikan padanya saat ulang tahunnya. Di gambar terakhir, mereka saling berpelukan. Kibum lupa atau memang melewatkan kalimat yang tertulis di sana.

Eunhyuk mengucapkan "i love you"


	4. haehyuk2

Tittle: Stupid Donghae

Pairing: Donghae X Hyukjae [haehyuk]

Type: One-shot

Genre: Drama, Romance,

Rating: T

Warning: boyxboy

Summary: Cinta bisa membuatmu melakukan hal terbodoh.

a/n: original story, "stupid kibum", cuman haehyuk version, edit sebagian kecil, and tada.. special buat yg cuma baca haehyuk fic aja ^^

.

.

Donghae, seorang siswa di shinhwa high school yang nyaris tak pernah menyentuh buku pelajaran selama dia bersekolah di sana. Hyukjae, kebalikan darinya, buku nyaris tak lepas dari tangan hyukjae.

Donghae dan hyukjae sahabat sejak kecil. Mereka teman bermain bersama. Saat hyukjae sedang autis dengan bukunya, donghae tak akan mengganggunya, dia akan diam atau tidur di pundak hyukjae sampai hyukjae selesai membaca bukunya. Donghae sangat mengetahui hyukjae seperti apa.

Jika hyukjae ranking pertama maka donghae adalah ranking terakhir. Hyukjae tahu, donghae bukan bodoh, hanya saja dia malas untuk belajar. Hyukjae tak pandai tapi dia rajin dan mau belajar. Jika masalah otak, IQ donghae jauh di atas hyukjae. Mengapa donghae menjadi malas, hyukjae tak tahu jawabnya. Hyukjae pernah bertanya pada donghae, dengan santai donghae menjawab

"otakku sudah penuh karena terlalu sering memikirkanmu, hyuk, aku tak bisa berkonsenterasi lagi"

Waktu terasa berhenti, lidah hyukjae terasa kelu, dia ingin berkata namun merasa bingung sendiri, dia harus berkata apa.

Donghae sedang bercanda atau apa? Jika bercanda, ini tak lucu.

.

Ujian akhir sebentar lagi tiba. Orang tua donghae mengingatkannya untuk merubah sikapnya jika ia tak ingin melanjutkan satu tahun lagi kelas tiganya. Bukan donghae namanya jika dia mendengarkan apa kata orang tuanya. Bukan orang tuanya saja yang merasa frustasi dengan sikap donghae, wali kelas donghae juga angkat tangan. Donghae memang tak pernah membolos, hanya saja, bagi donghae suara para guru adalah nyanyian nina bobo yang akan mengantarkannya untuk pergi ke dunia mimpi. Dia juga tak pernah mengumpulkan tugas, well, jika memang ada tugas atas nama donghae, rahasiakan saja itu pada guru jika itu adalah hasil karya hyukjae. Sekolah sudah banyak memberinya teguran, apa dikata, donghae selalu kembali dengan sikap pembangkangnya.

Hanya satu harapan yang tersisa. Hyukjae.

Orang tua dan wali kelas donghae tahu jika donghae hanya mendengarkan apa kata hyukjae. Mereka menaruh harapan pada hyukjae untuk bisa merubah donghae.

Hyukjae bukan tak ingin membantu, hyukjae entah dari kapan ingin merubah sikap donghae. Dia tak habis pikir mengapa donghae bisa berubah seperti sekarang dan sejak kapan donghae berubah, hyukjae pun tak ingat. Hyukjae sepertinya harus meragukan statusnya sebagai sahabat satu-satunya donghae. Hyukjae tak sepenuhnya mengetahui donghae itu seperti apa.

.

"donghae, aku masih sahabatmu kan?" hyukjae duduk di samping donghae dan memulai memakan rotinya. Mereka sedang berada di kantin sekolah mereka.

"mengapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" donghae menaruh perhatiannya penuh pada hyukjae. Dia membuka mulutnya saat hyukjae menyodorkan rotinya ke mulut donghae.

"kau tak pernah mau cerita mengapa kau tak pernah mau belajar lagi"

"kau sudah tahu jawabnya hyuk" jawab donghae malas, dia kembali mengambil komiknya, mencari halaman yang terakhir kali dia baca sebelum hyukjae menginterupsinya.

Hyukjae menghela nafasnya. Mau sampai kapan donghae bercanda.

"dua minggu lagi ujian akhir kita dimulai" hyukjae menaruh buku di meja dan meletakkannya diantara mereka berdua, agar donghae bisa membacanya juga. Donghae melirik ke arah buku dan kemudian berpaling lagi. Sejarah.

"membaca sejarah membuatku mengantuk hyuk"

"tapi kau seharian membaca komik, kau tak mengantuk" hyukjae mulai kesal.

"kau lihat, tak ada tulisan berderet di sini" donghae membuka komiknya selebar mungkin dan meletakkannya di depan muka hyukjae.

Hyukjae ingin membalas argumen dengan donghae namun seorang siswa menghampirinya "hyuk, mau kapan kita membereskan laporan biologi kita?"

"hi nichkhun" hyukjae menghadap ke arah nichkhun dan membelakangi donghae. "pulang sekolah, jika di rumahku, bagaimana?"

Di saat hyukjae dan nichkhun mengobrol, sebelum donghae pergi, dia menggebrak mejanya, tak kasar namun cukup menarik perhatian keduanya dan menggeser kursinya kasar. Meninggalkan hyukjae yang speechless dengan tingkah donghae yang semakin aneh baginya.

Esok harinya, donghae tak banyak bicara, dia hanya menjawab seperlunya. Hyukjae semakin heran dengan donghae. Apa perbuatannya yang tak dia sadari yang sudah membuat donghae marah padanya.

.

Donghae terus melihat ke arah pintu masuk kelasnya, sesekali melihat jam tangannya, 5 menit lagi kelas akan dimulai tapi hyukjae belum datang juga. Perasaan cemas mulai datang. Hyukjae sakit? Atau terjadi sesuatu dengannya? Mengapa tadi dia tak menjemput hyukjae. Kemarin hyukjae memang terlihat sedikit lemas. mungkin hyukjae sakit, dia harus menjenguknya.

Sebelum donghae berdiri, hyukjae berdiri di depan pintu masuk dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Bel sekolah masuk dimulai berdering. Hyukjae mengeluarkan nafas leganya. Akhirnya dia tak telat.

Hyukjae tersenyum saat sadar donghae sedang melihat kearahnya. Duduk di samping donghae dan mengucapkan selamat pagi nya pada donghae. Dia masih mengatur nafasnya, mungkin dia berlari dari gerbang sekolah, berlomba dengan waktu masuk tiba.

Saat guru menerangkan, donghae tak tertidur. Dia tak memperhatikan guru, tepatnya dia mencuri pandang ke orang yang berada di sampingnya. Hyukjae sesekali menutup mulutnya saat dia menguap, berjuang untuk tak menutup matanya. Suara Mr. Park yang lembut membuat perjuangan hyukjae semakin berat. Pemandangan yang tak pernah donghae lihat. Pemandangan yang sama yang donghae lihat kemarin pagi.

Bel pergantian pelajaran pun berbunyi. Mr. Park pun memberi tugasnya dan meminta para siswa untuk mengumpulkannya minggu depan sebelum ujian dimulai. Miss kim masuk memberitahukan jika Mr. Song yang seharusnya saat itu mengajar tak bisa masuk, memberikan mereka tugas untuk dikerjakan dan dikumpulkan saat jam pelajaran selesai.

Setelah miss kim keluar, hyukjae mengeluarkan sketchbooknya. Donghae tahu hyukjae memang punya bakat dalam melukis. Saat ulang tahunnya yang ke-13, hyukjae memberinya kado gambar-gambar mengenai kisah persahabatan mereka. Donghae membingkainya dan menaruhnya di kamarnya. Mengklaim jika itu adalah kado terindah yang pernah dia miliki. Walau pada saat itu orang tuanya memberinya game limited edition favoritenya.

"ini" hyukjae menaruh sketchbooknya di depan meja donghae. Tak ragu, donghae segera membukanya dan mengerutkan dahinya. Muka donghae semakin mengerut setiap membuka tiap halaman. Ada sekitar 30 halaman lebih.

"dua hari ini kau tak tidur hanya untuk menggambar ini?" donghae berdoa jika spekulasinya salah.

"aku hanya ingin membantumu untuk belajar, jika kau tak bisa membaca tulisan yang berderet, ku buatkan kau gambarnya. Aku tahu itu tak akan semenarik komik, tapi aku menggambar poin-poin penting yang perlu kau ingat untuk ujian nanti" hyukjae tersenyum, memperlihatkan gummy smilenya.

Donghae tak percaya dengan perbuatan hyukjae. Donghae membenci dirinya sendiri, dia yang membuat hyukjae tak tidur. Dan ekspresi hyukjae yang senang membuat donghae semakin merasa bersalah, hyukjae ikhlas melakukan semua itu hanya untuk dirinya.

Senyum hyukjae hilang saat melihat donghae keluar dari kelas. Hyukjae tak mengejarnya, ada pekerjaan yang lebih penting yang harus dia kerjakan. Dia mengerjakan tugas Mr. Song, membuat dua, satu untuknya dan satu lagi untuk donghae, dan tolong rahasiakan hal ini lagi.

Setelah selesai, dia memanfaatkan waktu untuk tidur. Dia pun melewatkan jam makan siangnya.

.

Hyukjae bodoh. Mengapa dia tak pernah sadar. Donghae menyukainya. Salah. Donghae mencintainya.

Donghae tiduran dan menatap langit dari atas atap sekolahnya.

Dia malas belajar. Karena sejak masuk ke shinhwa, hyukjae sepertinya mulai tak memperhatikannya lagi. Banyak yang mendekati hyukjae, ingin belajar bersamanya atau sekedar mmengobrol dengannya, dan donghae tahu itu hanya metode untuk bisa mendekati hyukjae dan menjadi pacar hyukjae. Donghae tak ingin belajar dan sengaja membuat dirinya menjadi ranking terakhir agar hyukjae bisa menaruh perhatiannya lagi dengannya. Bukan mereka saja yang punya strategi, hey, dia juga punya cara.

.

Donghae masuk ke kelasnya dan tak mendapati hyukjae tak di bangkunya. Dia bertanya pada woobin, yang bangkunya persis di belakang hyukjae, kemana hyukjae pergi.

"dia ke ruang kesehatan, sepertinya dia demam. Tadi kibum " Donghae tak perlu mendengar penjelasan lain, mendengar hyukjae sakit, tak ada yang lebih penting lagi, dia harus segera melihat hyukjae.

Donghae berlari. kibum adalah satu kandidat yang mendekati hyukjae. Mereka cukup dekat karena kibum partner lab hyukjae di pelajaran kimia.

Saat tiba di ruang kesehatan, dia segera membuka pintunya. Dia hanya melihat hyukjae yang sedang tertidur pulas di ranjang.

Donghae menarik salah satu kursi dan menaruhnya di samping hyukjae. Dia meraba kening hyukjae. Dia memang demam.

"ini semua salahmu. Kau yang membuatku seperti ini. Mengapa kau tak memperhatikanku lagi. Kyuhyun, kibum, nichkhun, siwon, chansung, mengapa kau lebih memperhatikan mereka daripada diriku. Aku temanmu sejak kecil. Aku sahabatmu. Aku..."

Suasana hening. Donghae tak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya, dia tak yakin apa dia harus mengucapkan kalimat itu. Donghae menarik nafasnya. Memerhatikan wajah hyukjae yang damai. Wajah yang selalu hadir di mimpinya dan yang selalu dia pikirkan.

"aku mencintaimu, hyuk"

Hening.

Donghae melihat hyukjae mengubah posisi tidurnya dan menghadap donghae.

"aku juga mencintaimu"

Donghae ingin memastikan jika yang dia dengar adalah suara hyukjae. Mata donghae melihat jelas bibir hyukjae bergerak dan mengucapkan kalimat yang sama seperti yang dia dengar.

Kini hyukjae tersenyum dengan mata masih menutup, donghae tertawa sinis.

"bodoh" Donghae menyentil hidung hyukjae.

Donghae merujukkan 'bodoh' untuk dirinya sendiri. Mengapa dia bisa bodoh seperti ini.

Dia teringat dengan gambar yang hyukjae berikan padanya saat ulang tahunnya. Di gambar terakhir, mereka saling berpelukan. Donghae lupa atau memang melewatkan kalimat yang tertulis di sana.

"i love you"

* * *

psstt.. review?

sy kasih fic, sy dapat imbalan review,, adil kan? ^^


End file.
